This invention relates in general to containers and, more particularly, to a container having the appearance of a fowl.
Containers for liquid products as diversified as milk and laundry bleach take many shapes, but irrespective of the shape, the containers are suitable for just one purpose, namely holding the liquid product. In most instances little if any thought is given to subsequent uses of the containers. Indeed, most containers for liquid products are merely disposed of once they are emptied of their liquid contents. Many containers of current manufacture are blow-molded from a suitable plastic.